Aoi Oniwara
Aoi is the 16-year-old son of the Oni and Akai's twin brother. He is profoundly allergic against soy. There are various stories about the silver ring on his right horn. One for example sais, that when he and Akai where younger both of them looked exactly the same. Thats why his father attached a ring to Aoi's horn to differentiate them. Another story is that he simply broke his horn and the ring is keeping the pieces together. He tells both stories depending on the situation and the dialog partner. So only he knows which story is true and whether they are true at all. His Birthday is the 4th February. Character Personality Because Aoi suffers from ADHD he always is in need for action and his feet never stand still for long. Also his school achievements are afflicted with this. Other than his twin brother he has quite his problems with attracting ghouls. Not that he is shy but it happens that he simply don't find the right words when needed. Although he is very hyperactive he is close-mouthed when it comes to feelings and emotions. When Akai nearly died from an allergic shock he showed alot of emotion, though it was the only time so far. Appearance Aoi has blue skin, two black Horns on his head and a pair of tusks in his mouth. His head is only fifty-fifty coated with shoulder-length, black straight hair. He has a bunch of silver body piercings on his face. He has a well-toned figure due to the fact that he is a sportsperson Relationships Family He has a twin brother named Akai. They both are from Shinjuku, Tokyo, where they lived together with their father, a black oni. He was attending Yokai High until his brother got the opportunity to do an exchange. Because Akai wouldn't go anywhere without his brother, he managed to take him along. So now they both attend Monster High. His half sister Vioret enjoys it alot more to prank Aoi than pranking his twin brother because Aoi is more short-tempered than Akai, what makes him a perfect victim in the eyes of Vi. Friends Back at Yokai High Aoi didn't even know Kaoru but, as they, meaning Kaoru, his twin brother Akai and Aoi himself, exchanged to Monster High all together, they formed a group to help each other settle in well. As Kaoru is the one who knows the English language best, she often operate as an interpreter, especially for Aoi as he is the worst English speaker of the them. Romance In Beauty within the Beast we learn that Aoi finds Demise quite "cute" and he also calls her boyfriend Ian a "lucky monster". But he only told his twin brother. Besides it was most likely only a passing fancy. Thanks to Dokka, who has a total crush on him, he often emerge unscathed from his half sisters pranks as Dokka secretly or "by accident" makes sure that the joke fails. However she hasn't confessed her feelings to anyone yet. Trivia Fandom *Aoi and Akai were introduced on August 16th, 2013, as students fom Yokai High. They were bigrikas 13th entry to the fandom. *Aoi is Japanese for blue. *Aoi was a side character in Beauty within the Beast. It is, however, not sure whether or not he will be part of this story in the reboot. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Oni Category:Yokai High Category:RikaMal Category:RikaChar